iWasTaggedSeddie Drabbles
by shoopshoopforshiz
Summary: I was tagged. XD Read if you're interested...


Hey, so yeah, I was tagged by xxScribblesxx and this is gonna be a bunch of Seddie drabbles, and I've never been tagged before

**Hey, so yeah, I was tagged by xxScribblesxx and this is gonna be a bunch of Seddie drabbles, and I've never been tagged before so I feel super-de-duper-scrambled-eggs-super excited about that.**

**Yeah, I don't know who has been tagged in this and who hasn't and frankly, I don't feel like checking. Anywho, if you want to do this, just review saying "i tag myself!" and it's all yours. First five people only though. And only if you want to.**

**Rules: So basically you have to get your iPod or whatever mp3 player you have (I have an iPod nano, named Phillip, lol), put it on shuffle, and pick 10 random songs. Write a drabble to each song using only the time that it runs.**

**1. Call Me When You're SoberEvanescence**

Sam's POV

He's done it again. I can't he wants me take this crap again. We've been together since we were 15, and now that we're both 19, he's gone and become some goddamn drunk.

If he wants to get together, he has to make it when he's not drinking. He's got to understand, that if he really loves me, he'd respect that I have feelings and he'd get over himself.

If he doesn't do that, I'm packing up his stuff and he's leaving tonight.

**Oooh, dark iCarly…lol, to the next song, shall we?**

**2. 8th World WonderKimberley Locke**

Sam's POV (again)

I woke up this morning, making coffee cause I knew my mom wouldn't get up even on my birthday. And then it hit me from nowhere; I was in love with a dorky kid that I knew, Fredward Benson.

Oh my god, I can't believe that I feel that way about him. But I have to tell him. I grabbed my backpack and ran to school (yes, the whole way) and finally made it there panting.

I went over to Freddie's locker and caught my breath. He asked me what was going on, if I was ok, and I told him that I was now, and I kissed him right then and there. He was a bit surprised at first, but then he started to kiss me back, passionately.

**That was so fluffy but I loved it! Yay Seddie Fluff!! Haha, next song…**

**3. There's A Fine, Fine LineAvenue Q Cast**

Sam's POV

It was so stupid of me to think that Freddie would ever be interested in me. He was only interested in making Carly jealous. I don't even think know that he knows what he wants. At first he wants her, then me, then her again.

I'm done with him. You've can go and find yourself out there. I'm closing the door and saying goodbye, to the boy I thought I loved, Freddie.

**Aw, that was sad. Poor Sam. Anywho, next song, and here we go!**

**4. What Is This FeelingWicked Cast**

Freddie's POV

I can't believe that I have to live with Sam. How did she even get into college? I bet she cheated off of Carly. Ugh, I loathe her.

She just seems to hate everything about me. She's this stupid blonde that everyone seems to side with. No one likes me; everyone thinks she's the bomb. Well (news flash!) she's not. I think that I'll hate (and loathe!) her for the rest of my life!

**Squee! That one was fun! Can you tell I'm a musical freak now? Lol**

**5. She Will Be LovedMaroon 5**

Freddie's POV

"Sam!" I knocked harder on the door, "Come on Sam, its rainy and cold out here!" Finally Sam opened the door. We hadn't seen each other in a year; we were both 18 now. She seemed surprised to see me, but when she did, she put on that classic Sam smile that I had missed so much.

"What are doing here?" She asked me. Good Question. Suddenly she tripped over the front step of her apartment building, and I caught her in my arms.

"For this," I told her. And then I kissed her right there in the rain. And the wonderful part was that she kissed me back, she had missed me, too.

**Yay, more Seddie fluff! Moving on…**

**6. Wires and WavesRilo Kiley**

Sam's POV

The phone rang. I picked it up mostly out of habit, not really because I wanted to talk to anyone. It was Freddie.

"What?" I asked him. We had tried to go out before, but it hadn't worked, and now it was a day later, and I didn't want to talk to him. His friends had made fun of us, as had mine, but we hadn't cared. But then he let them get to him.

"Sam, I was stupid, please, can we just talk about this?" he asked and I told him no, promptly, "I'm getting lonely; I miss you already."

"Fine, we'll give it another try, but this time, no public break ups or I'll have to beat you up in public, again."

"I still have the bruises."

**Hmm, that on was hard, because that's a really good song, but most of the lyrics are confusing. Hope it came out ok…**

**7. No BiterzMiss TK and the Revenge**

Sam's POV

We got to the Circus, which had just come to Seattle, and Carly and Freddie and I stood back in awe. It was even better than last year. As we walked in, Freddie tripped over his own feet and I of course laughed at him. He had been chewing bubble gum, and it was now promptly spread all over his face.

"Do you need me to hold your hand until your momma comes, little boy?" I asked him. I held out my hand as a joke to make fun of him, but surprising he took it. And for some reason, I didn't let go, and neither did he, not until the end of the night. I don't know why, but his touch made me go all tingly. Good thing Carly didn't notice.

**You would think that one would be hard, but it actually fit with the lyric 'show you where to stand, hold you hand, till your momma come?' teehee, moving right along to the next song (haha, that rhymes)**

**8. CandlelightImogen Heap**

Sam's POV

I was so sad about the breakup between Jonah and me, I felt like I was surrounded by the color blue. I felt so alone. The power in my house had gone out, to add to my misery, and all I had in my room was a single candle.

And suddenly someone came into my room. It wasn't my mom, I knew, so I took a deep breath to keep me from being scared. Then I realized it was just the dork, Freddie. I wiped the tears from my eyes, so he wouldn't see that I was crying.

"What do you want? I asked him. He said he wanted to comfort me, yeah right. He was just glad to see me upset, instead of him for once. But as he came closer to the candle, he actually looked sorry. And suddenly he was all I saw. He then came around to where I was sitting on the edge of my bed, and gave me a huge hug. And I knew what that meant, that he cared. I cried into his shoulder, tears of sadness turning into tears of joy.

**Another fluffy story! But I love fluff, so yeah. In case you're wondering, that really is a longer song, which is why that drabble was a bit longer than the others.**

**9. Real GoneSheryl Crow**

Sam's POV

He thinks he's so awesome. But he's just a dork. And I'm the best girl he'll ever know. Even if I pick on him a lot.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Freddie just learned how to drive and he has a knack for driving too fast, even for me, and that's saying something. Haha, but suddenly it becomes fun. And you know what, I don't mind him driving so fast. I put my hands in the air and just felt free.

Maybe he wasn't such of a dork after all.

**Aw, that one was sweet, in a Sam-ish way. Anyways, last song alert! Here it comes!**

**10. In Love With A GirlGavin Degraw**

Freddie's POV

I know it's not right for me to like Sam. I'm supposed to like Carly. But there's something about Sam that's ultimately attractive. The way she doesn't let anyone say anything bad about her. The way when she pushes me around I get tingles at her touch. I know that sounds corny and like something out of a romance novel, but it's so true. The way when she broke the iCarly studio window, she threatened to throw me out of it. It was all starting to make sense. She got me, and I got her. And overall, I think we could be good for each other, together. She understands me. I'm in love with a girl named Samantha Puckette.

**That one was the most drabble-ish of all of them. Well, there you have it anyway.**

**Can you now tell that I have an eclectic taste in music? lol Thanks for reading! I had fun, but I don't think it's as fun to read these as it was to write them. But, I hope you had fun anyways. I'm working on the final chapter for 'IThinkI'mGonnaPuke' so hopefully that will be up either tomorrow or the next day, maybe even today! But most likely tomorrow. Thanks for reading this!**

**Her Shoopshoopforshiziness**


End file.
